softhousecharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ohzoku/Skills
Skill availability is very dependent on unit type and rank. Some unit types can obtain high level skills on lower rank while some others may not even have the skill at all. Heroes have their own set of skill progression and unique skills, different from their generic counterpart of the same class. [[IMAGE:Scr skills example.jpg|center|thumb|200px| Level-up screen ]] * Example 1: Regular mages need to rank up to S before they can obtain Great Inferno (大火炎魔法) spell, while dark magicians can obtain it at rank A. * Example 2: Elite infantry can obtain Inferno (火炎魔法) spell at rank A and basic Heal (治療)skill at much lower rank, while mercenaries will never have any magic skill whatsoever no matter what rank they are. * Example 3: Famous General (名将) squad skill is only available for heroes. For examples, Jin at rank A and Eliott at rank S. Generic units will never learn it. Skills are categorized by 2 types, active skills and passive skills: Active skills (行) Active skills are skills that must be cast or used directly for it to show its effect. There are usage limits for all active skills, applicable for only one combat sequence as it resets in the next one. Attacks (攻) Features offensive-oriented skills. ---- Melee attacks (直接攻撃) Melee attacks are offensive-oriented skills that require the target(s) to be positioned at least one hexagon away from its user. These attacks are primarily used by infantry, cavalry, samurai, and mercenary units. Ranged attacks (間接攻撃) Ranged attacks are offensive-oriented skills that are primarily used by units with long-range capabilities, such as magician, archer, ballista, and catapult units. Magical attacks (魔法攻撃) Magical attacks are skills that are primarily unique to only magician-class units. However, some infantry units and heroes may learn the skills, though usually at much higher rank. Summons Summons are just like magical attacks, as it's primarily unique to magician-class units. Like what the name suggests, it allows its user to call upon a mythical beast for reinforcement. note: not always successful ---- Healing skills (回) All healing skills restores health, increases morale by approximately 5, and removes any ailments. These skills are primarily used by wagon units. ---- Support skills (補) Support skills grant buffs to ally units around its user. There are some high-leveled supports which have global area of effect. These skills are primarily used by wagon units. Passive Skills As opposed to active skills, passive skills are skills that are active all the time and don't require to be cast or used to take effect. Individual constant effects Passive skills that are categorized as individual constant effects are the skills that don't require specific requirements to take effect. Individual conditional effects Passive skills that are categorized as individual conditional effects are the skills that require specific requirements to take effect. Note that any passive skill that triggers attacks count towards the "uses" of the attack. So if a unit has already depleted the uses of its attack skills, the passive skill will not be able to trigger additional attacks. Squad-wide effect (軍) Squad-wide effects affect all units of the squad, but only works when the unit equipped with the skill is the squad leader. Category:Ohzoku